I'll Tell Him Just Not Now
by animedesert10
Summary: After hiding their relationship for about a year, Ichigo is ready to tell Tina's dad about them. She agrees with him of course, but has another idea of how to spend their anniversary. Lemon Alert! DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ, You know the drill.


**Title:** I'll Tell Him, Just Not Now

**Summary:** After hiding their relationship for about a year, Ichigo is ready to tell Tina's dad about them. She agrees with him of course, but has another idea of how to spend their anniversary. Lemon Alert! DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ, You know the drill.

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Tina Armstrong (DOA)

**Rated:** M for lemon (sexual contact) and cussing

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Bleach and Dead or Alive DO NOT belong to me. I just need to borrow them for a couple minutes.

_**Note: Okay so this pairing was given to me by Pyromania101. I never really thought of this pairing so it was fun to mix them together and put them in a story. I had another plot before this one, but hated it and even after I fixed it, I still hated it so I started from scratch. And I have to say I like this one way better, but I'll let you readers help decide that.**_

_**Thanks for the request Pyromania101 and the idea, I gotta say without you I would have been stuck without a plot for days. So I hope you enjoy your story and to the readers, I hope you like it too!**_

* * *

**I'll Tell Him, Just Not Now**

* * *

Starring out the window, Tina tapped her pencil; ignoring the lesson for the day. More important things were on her mind to care about what new school session was planned. She spent her entire morning thinking about it, but in the end couldn't come up with anything she liked and it was almost the end of the day too.

It was a special day today, but not just any special day, it was her one-year anniversary and she had nothing planned. Her boyfriend said he would take care of it, but she wanted to make the day extra special for him since he had to put up with so much.

She thought maybe dinner? A trip to the movies? They could play adult games? Or cuddle on the couch? Maybe use food in a naughty way? Or spend time with their parents?

Oh no that was the last thing, she wanted to do and not with her dad. In fact he was a problem too, but she was sure she could maneuver around it.

She leaned back with a sigh, dropping her pencil and starring at her desk. She had a whole week to plan yet she came up with nothing. Maybe she should have left it to her boyfriend. She was bouncing off the walls for this day and figured whatever they did was fine. Besides all that really mattered was spending time with him.

The bell rang and school ended, students getting up from their chairs. Tina didn't move though, she didn't want to face her boyfriend with nothing to say about their anniversary. Maybe if she sat there longer she would come up with an idea, maybe play teacher and student or something…?

Tina shook her head from the idea, disliking that one too and sitting up, resting her head on her hand as she looked out the window once more.

"Ready to go?" came a voice, from infront of her. Tina looked up to see her best friend and smiled, thinking she could be of some assistance. Maybe she was over thinking things and was ignoring a simpler idea. Lisa did know her like a book; maybe her best friend could give her an idea.

"Hey Lis," Tina replied. Her friend set down her books and eyed her best friend, "Ooo, someone seems tense. Are you okay?" The blonde chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders, leaning back again, "Is it tha' obvious?"

Lisa laughed with her, taking her seat, "Pretty much. Isn't today the big day? You were excited earlier."

"I'm excited, all right," Tina reassured her, sitting back up, "I just haven't come up with an idea yet." "Really?" Lisa asked, "Cowgirl Tina has nothing in mind?"

Tina laughed with a small blush on her face, "We played Cowgirl Tina a while back and what an experience that was, but I want something new…something fun…"

"You could parade around naked all day," Lisa spoke, "You know if you guys were by yourselves." The blonde playfully shoved her friend on the shoulder, smiling, "I didn' know you thought like that, Lisa." Said girl laughed too, standing up and collecting her things, "Come on, I'm pretty sure he has something in mind."

Tina did the same thing, clutching her books to her chest, "You think so?"

"Hey he better have thought about it," Lisa laughed, talking over her shoulders, "Or else he doesn't get any."

* * *

The pair walked to the front of the school, sharing ideas and talking about whatever. Lisa gave her more anniversary ideas, thinking of ways she'd spend her own. Her friend merely laughed, liking some the ideas and thinking to herself when was Lisa so open like that. The teen simply replied with, "It's all imagination."

It amazed Tina how they stayed friends this long, but they were like sisters and once you got them together, you could never separate them.

At the front of the gate, stood a current carroty haired teen and Lisa shoved her friend's shoulder still teasing her about her boyfriend. Tina was crazy about this one; an orange haired boy with soft brown eyes and a body that took her breath away, not to mention a pair of lips that could do the same.

She flashed him a smile, shoving her friend back.

"Hey," she greeted, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling. "Hey," he greeted her back, "Happy first year." He bent down to kiss her, his lips soft as he touched hers. Tina returned the caress, getting lost and thinking one kiss wasn't enough.

Lisa cleared her throat and laughed when she saw them pull a part, her best friend blushing, "Okay, I'm not going to be part of this love fest. I'll see you guys later. Have fun tonight." She gave them another smile before turning around and walking away, knowing she was going to get every last detail.

The pair watched her leave, moving to the tree for some shade. Ichigo smiled down at his girlfriend, his bag tossed over his shoulders, "So what do we have planned?"

Tina made an apologetic face, "I'm sorry. I really haven' figured that out yet." Ichigo smiled again, not really caring if she didn't have anything in mind. Obviously he could see she tried, giving her points for that. All he wanted was to spend time with her and if he got that, he was okay.

"Well it doesn't matter," he replied, "As long as we do something." Tina nodded in agreement, "True, but I do know one thing. A lot of this is going to be involved." She dropped her bag by her feet, wrapping her arms around the teen's neck and pulling him down, locking their lips together. Ichigo easily complied with her, gripping her hip as he kissed her back.

It hadn't felt like a year, but the time passed so quickly. And what a wonderful year it was. Tina had to admit; she liked the boy because of his tough guy image and had to challenge him on this theory. She knew all along he was a big softy and loved that about him. It was easy to love this guy and within the first couple of months, they began going out.

Ichigo noticed her since she was bigger than most girls. And not just in the chest area. She had a body then most teenage girls with muscles and curves and pretty blue eyes and blonde hair too match. She was a site to see when she challenged to him a _"friendly"_ game of wrestling he had no idea what he was in for. Of course he didn't mind her roughness and feel in love with her personality; not to mention her accent was pretty sexy.

It didn't matter to him how they spent their anniversary, but there was one idea he had in mind.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard off in the distance and instantly Tina pulled their lips apart, listening to the sound careful. When she heard it grow closer, she began to panic, "Oh crap! He's almost here!"

Ichigo sighed, "Tina, I think it's about time…" "Hold that thought, baby," she replied, putting a finger to his lips before pushing him into the nearby bushes. She straightened herself out, running a hand through her short blonde hair and fixing her skirt.

In seconds the motorcycle rolled up, the engine dying and the biker kicking down the stand. He took off his helmet, looking over the school before getting off. A couple people stopped to look, noticing his size and how mean he liked. He gave them a glare, looking for one person and one person only.

"Oh dad, knock it off. You'll scare them to death," Tina said in her sweet voice, shaking her head. Many people were shocked to discover that was her dad; a big guy like that. He approached his daughter, his frame towering over hers, his shoulders casting a shadow over her, "There's my girl."

She gave him a smile, "Wha' are you going here, dad?"

"I thought I could give my daughter a ride home," he replied, "Is that a problem with you?" Tina only laughed, "No not at all."

"Alright then," he answered, "I'll see you at the gas station on the corner. My baby girl needs more oil." He walked over to his bike, sitting on the machine and kicking up the stand.

Tina scoffed and replied in a teasing voice, "I thought I was your baby girl?" "I don't know darlin', looks like you got some competition," he answered before bringing his baby to life and driving off.

When Tina made sure he was out of site, she went back to the bushes, bending over with another apologetic face, "Sorry. Are you alright?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, landing on top of the bushes with a couple leaves scattered across him. Tina offered him her hand and pulled him out, helping him brush off the green spots, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm used to my girlfriend pushing me into things by now."

Tina made an repentant face again, her eyes giving him the puppy dog look. He couldn't stay mad at her for long and gave a sigh, running a hand through his orange hair, "Tina, don't you think it's about time we told him?"

"I know, baby," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm just lookin' out for you. Come on we should be thinking about our anniversary."

"I have an idea," he answered, looking down at her, "We tell him. Today." The blonde stepped back for a moment, giving him a look that questioned his sanity, "I was tryin' to keep you out of a coffin, but hey if you want to see your funeral earlier."

He grabbed her hands, "You've warned me Tina, but no more sneaking around, besides your father knows me that should give me some kind of advantage." Tina was picturing her head shaking but didn't do it to avoid hurting his feelings. She wanted nothing more to tell her father too, but timing was never good with him, not to mention his simple "no" answers.

She would have talked her boyfriend out of it, but she gazed into his pleading brown eyes and sighed, "Fine, alright. I'll tell him tonight. And stop using your cuteness against me, you know I never win."

He gave her a teasing smile, before giving her a thank you kiss and turning the other direction to leave. She watched him for a minute, thinking it was sad a boy like him was going to leave this world early. No, she needed to stay positive; if there was one thing her dad could never say "no" to, it was her; his little girl.

* * *

The minute Tina got home; she pushed aside her homework and got to work on putting her father in a happy mood. There was nothing he liked more then, a clean house, a nice dinner and moment to spend with his daughter about wrestling.

She out grew the whole wrestling thing and was looking for a different career, but even she couldn't deny it was fun to learn a new move or two, not to mention how the training kept her body in perfect shape; she didn't win those curves overnight, you know.

She cleaned the house from top to bottom, fetching anything he asked for and always giving him a kiss when he passed by. She went to training with him, out showing him in weights and making him so proud. He took her to the arena for a moment, talking to other wrestlers and joining in his laughter.

Despite her fatigue, she still had energy to make the perfect dinner with everything he liked. Her dad loved a meaty meal so she cooked everything from beef to pork to chicken and everything else in between. She had to gulp down several water bottles in the process but it was worth it, knowing the water was giving her all the energy she needed.

After dinner, she cleaned up the plates and kissed her father on the cheek, "Ready for dessert now?" "Dessert too?" he questioned with a smile, leaning back in his chair, "You spoil me, darlin'."

She only smiled and went into the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink before returning to the dining room with two plates in her hand. She set one down infront of him, "Double cherry cheesecake, just how you like." She took her seat next to him, enjoying the sweet smile on his face when he took the first bite, "Cooking, cleaning, and wrestling. You can do it all."

Tina loved his praised and figured now was the time to tell him. He was in the perfect mood, shoving cheesecake into his stomach; nothing could go wrong.

"I try," she replied, before clearing her throat, "So, dad, there's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot," he replied, cleaning his fork before taking another stab at the delicious cake.

She could feel the nerves in her stomach, but pushed them aside, "Well there's guy at school I really like and I was wonderin'…?"

"You want to date him," her father finished, throwing her a look. She nodded her head, "Yep, that's the idea." He paused for a moment, leaning on his elbows and staring at his fork, giving some serious thought into it, "It wouldn't happen to be that orange-haired boy, would it?"

"Ichigo," She stated.

Bass released a laugh, putting his fork down, "I don't know darlin', doesn't he seem…like a boy for your tastes?"

The blonde scoffed, "You don't know what I like. Maybe I do like boys." He shook his head, "No you don't. Wait a minute, maybe I'm the one who doesn't like boys." Tina easily saw where this conversation was going and sighed, "Come on dad. You've meant him before. Member all the times you laughed with him?"

"Are you sure I wasn't laughing at him?" he questioned, "That boys a toothpick Tina. I can break him in two easily."

"I know that," she replied back, thinking to herself how many times she warned Ichigo about it, "Come on dad, give the boy some credit."

Bass shook his head, laughing to himself at the memories. He remembered the boy well from all the times he stopped by the house for a study session or the times he wanted to bond. He figured the kid had an interest in his daughter and thought the smart way was to approach the dad first. Smart choice indeed, he gave the boy credit for that, considering his size and height. The boy was nothing but a stick to him, "I don't know Tina, he seems like such a P.A.B."

Tina scrunched her eyebrows, "P.A.B?"

Bass put down his beer before replying, "Pansy ass bitch."

Tina rolled her blue eyes and figured this conversation was going nowhere; she was becoming irritated and already knew they were done talking. She let her frustration to defend her secret boyfriend blend in with her voice, "He can't be such a little bitch if he can pick you up and throw you across this room." Even she heard the lie in her words, knowing well enough he couldn't even pin her at times.

Bass stood up with amusement, his laughter shaking his gigantic frame. Picking up his plate and beer, he headed for the kitchen, "That's a good one, darlin'. Thanks for the laugh and the cake, pretty damn good." He gave her a kiss on the side of the forehead, repeating what she said and laughing out loud again.

Tina groaned with frustration and rubbed her temples. At least she gave it a shot; Ichigo couldn't possible get angry at that since she tried.

* * *

Later, she straightened up her room, figuring they could spend their anniversary at her house, since her dad was going to be leaving soon. It was his drinking night and she knew well enough, he wouldn't be back until the a.m. time.

The blonde paraded around her room in nothing but one of Ichigo's shirts and underwear, figuring the less clothing the better. She stood infront of her mirror, running her fingers through her soft hair and making sure she looked sexy like she always did. She knew a shirt that hugged her curves would look better, but she also knew Ichigo enjoyed it when she walked around in something of his.

She called her boyfriend beforehand, letting him know of her plans and telling him to show up somewhere around ten. Her father would be leaving soon and she wanted to spend every second she could with him. She also told him she talked to her dad, but didn't tell him what was said, leading him to believe everything went fine. She hoped that wasn't the case, but he sounded so proud of her over the phone.

Tina gave a sigh at her reflection before moving to her closet, thinking she could waste the time going through stuff in there. She barely noticed the figure coming through her window quietly, a smile on their handsome face, "You really shouldn't leave the window open. And not wearing that." He was referring to her white lace underwear.

The blonde came off her knees with a pretty smile, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I was waiting for a current stranger." She teased him, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling him into a kiss. The teen released moan, framing her face and kissing her back with the same amount of pressure.

He smiled down at her when they pulled apart, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Good," she replied, moving closer to him and kissing his chin lightly, "Because it's something simple. Maybe a movie, cuddling on a couch, and…"

"Tina!"

Both of them jolted, Bass' voice scaring the daylights of them. Tina knew he would coming through that door any minute and had to find a spot to hide the person in her room.

"He doesn't know I'm here does he?" Ichigo asked, seeing his girlfriend panic for a minute. She shook her head as a reply, still trying to think of a place. He gave a sigh, "Then maybe we should…"

"No time for that!" Tina replied before looking towards her closet. She gave him a shove and saw him collapse in the space, shutting the doors tight. She heard the knob to her door and stood infront of her mirror, pretending to look at her face.

Bass stuck his head in from around the corner, seeing his little girl eyeing her facial features, "Tina, I'll be leaving now."

She turned around casually, "Oh, okay."

"How long are you going to be up?" he questioned. She looked around for a minute, seeing her history book and grabbing the object, showing it to him, "I'm probably goin' to be studyin' for a while. Got a big test tomorrow."

He smiled, "Smart as well. You make me so proud." She returned his smile with her own. "Alright then I'll get out your hair. Make sure you lock the door if I don't get home soon," he said.

"Make sure you grab your key," she called after him, "Or else you might not make it back inside." He stuck his head in, chuckling when he noticed she was teasing him, "You wouldn't do that to me." She gave a wink and watched him disappear; listening closely and hearing the front door lock and his motorcycle drive off.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair with a sigh and remembered her boyfriend was still in the closest. She opened the doors and bent down to his level, "Sorry. Are you alrigh'?" She helped him out, watching him dust off his clothes, "I should be used to that by now. What happened Tina? I thought you talked to him?"

"I did," she replied, shutting her doors while he threw himself on her bed, his back against the headboard, "I never said the conversation went well."

Ichigo sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose and resting his head back, "Did you at least tell him we were dating?" She looked elsewhere, chewing her bottom lip and playing with her fingers. The teen sighed again, resting his arm across his bent knee, "Well what did you say?"

The blonde went back to her mirror, running her brush through her soft hair, "I told him there was this cute guy I liked and asked him if we could date. He knew it was you too."

"And?" he questioned, looking up at her.

She bite her bottom lip, "He laughed and said, "I thought you didn't date boys," and I said, "Maybe I do like boys," and then he said, "Oh wait, I'm the one who doesn't like boys." Then I said…"

"Babe?" he questioned, finding her voice changing to imitate the conversation amusing, "Point?"

She showed a small blush to his smile, "He thinks you're a twig and called you a P.A.B."

"P.A.B?" he asked.

"Pansy ass bitch," she replied, setting down her brush and taking a seat next to him on the bed, "I defended you of course, but he laughed even more." Ichigo rested his head back again, thinking to himself how things were going to work out between them. He was tired of the sneaking around, but on the other hand he wasn't willing to break up with her either.

Tina saw the worry written on his voice and crawled up to him between his legs, gently placing a kiss on his neck to grab his attention, "Don't worry too much 'bout it. I could name a million things 'bout you, I like."

He put his head down, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones, "Like what?" She gave him a smirk before going for his neck again, placing countless of kisses on his skin, "I like how you're smart, funny, sweet, adorable…" She bit his neck this time, a small gasp escaping his mouth as she licked her mark.

"That's not going to impress your dad though," he replied, the tiny ticklish feeling spreading through him.

She smirked at him again, kissing his lips, "Doesn't matter. It impresses me. I like…" She trailed off, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side and leaving a wet trail down his chest, sucking and biting the skin, "Your body. Your strong arms, your broad shoulders, your solid chest." She emphasized each point, sitting on his lower half and spreading her fingers across every muscle she describe, curling her fingers around his throat to tip up his chin and devour his kissable lips. She grounded her hips slightly on his, hearing the small moan echo in her throat.

Tina gripped the headboard, his arms spread across the top and leaned over him more, pushing her tongue past his lips and into his warm mouth. She wrestled with his, smiling to herself when she realized he couldn't even beat her at this, but maybe he was letting her win, he did find her dominate attitude sexy.

She pulled away, looking into his cloudy brown eyes and smiling. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own, "Anything else you like about me?"

She bit her lip in a seductive manner, running a hand throw his orange hair, "Your brown eyes, your cute face, your smooth lips." She traced each feature, leaving behind a sweet sensation he found running between his legs, "but my favorite feature I'd say would have to be…"

The blonde slithered down his body, tracing every muscle with her tongue the further she went down, "besides your amazing abs is…" She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off with his help and slowly dragging down his boxers to toss aside with his other clothing.

She looked up at him with a seductive smile, telling him to watch as she kissed the head of this length, teasing the smooth flesh with little licks of her tongue. Ichigo wasn't going to miss this show, everything she did his eyes had to follow.

She gripped around the base, stroking the underside and hearing his moans ring throughout the room. They become louder when she wrapped her mouth around the tip and covered as much as she could take. The incredible heat surrounding his cock made him grow harder, the pleasure pooling around his thighs. His head was tossed back again, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Tina bobbed her head slowly, sucking on the sensitive skin with each stroke, sometimes swirling her tongue around the head. She loved the sounds her boyfriend made and only wanted to hear more. His hips began to move up, but she held them down, teasing him with a swift stroke of her tongue. She did allow him to wrap his hands in her hair, pushing her down to swallow him whole. Tina complied easily wanting to do anything to take his mind off her dad, although she was sure he forgot minutes ago.

His tip touched the back of her throat and he couldn't take it anymore. He was desperate to toss his hips up into her warm mouth, the pleasure building in his head, the white substance leaking out.

To stop her from further torturing him more, he picked up her head and kissed her firmly, pulling her back up when he was back against the headboard. Their night just began; no need to shorten the fun now.

He pulled away, smiling at her beautiful sapphire eyes and rolling them over, so she was underneath him. He straddled her hips, bending over her and giving her a smirk, "Want me to tell you what I like about you?"

She smiled up at him, picking up her head for a kiss, "Can't wait." He kissed her back but shoved her back down, pulling his shirt over her head and discarding it along with his. He was thankful, she wasn't wearing a bra.

The teen wasted no time, showering her neck with kisses and bites down to her chest, cupping each breast and kneading the skin between his fingers. He focused on her right, stroking the nub with a flick of his tongue, each time he gave her a compliment, "There's your blue eyes, soft blonde hair, sweet lips, that sexy accent I love so much." Tina giggled to his husky voice, releasing countless moans to his sweet torture.

His hand slid down her flat stomach, enjoying her smooth skin before disappearing into her lace underwear, stroking her softly. Tina threw her head back, lost in the pleasure he was giving, his hot mouth attached to her chest while his hand was feeding her heat.

Ichigo smiled to her pleasure twisted face and continued, "There's your fiery attitude, your dominate personality…"

"What about my body?" she managed to ask, "what do you think 'bout it?"

He showed another smile, sliding his tongue down her outstanding frame to the top of her underwear. He peeled off the fabric with ease, throwing it aside too before giving her the attention she desperately needed, but she wanted to hear about her body first.

His warm breath tickled her entrance but he didn't touch her yet, answering her question, "There's your curvy waist, full chest, spankable ass…"

"Ichigo," she moaned, doing her best to keep her hips from moving. Said boy enjoyed his lover withering underneath him and gave in to her plea, sliding his tongue over her again and again. Tina became louder, the pleasure pooling in her lower half and drowning her in it. It was torture, pure utter torture and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Ichigo pushed his tongue inside, burying himself deep as he possibly could. Tina screamed his name, pushing down on his head and arching her back, "Ichigo!"

There was no point to being quiet anymore, not like nobody was around to hear.

The scream of his name, encouraged him further, stroking her perfectly until she was going to burst. He gripped her thighs tighter, massaging the skin as he played with her insides, until finally she came, the taste spreading on his tongue.

She looked at him through her half-closed blue eyes, his boyish smile making her chuckle. He came back up, sealing his lips over hers, lacing their fingers together for a moment. "So?" she asked when he pulled away, "no game tonight?"

"Actually," he replied, reaching to her dresser and grabbing the cowboy hat and putting it on his head, "Cowboy Ichigo sounds fun." "Yes it does," she replied with a smile, "but I'm the rider here."

He smirked, "Not tonight." He gave her another kiss before becoming straight, placing her on her hands and knees and holding onto her curvy waist. Tina gave him an encouraging moan, pushing her hips back to rub against his own. He groaned, the friction spreading through him. Tina was perfectly ready for him, her entrance hot and wet, ready to be invaded.

The blonde looked back at him, the boy tilting his hat up and biting his lip in a sexy manner. Tina felt the chills run down her spine and pushed her hips back again, waiting him to ride her.

Ichigo gave in to the request, grinding his hips back into her before, settling at her entrance and pushing inside with a slow and teasing method until he was covered till the hilt. Her heat surrounded him flawlessly, hugging his cock tight but giving him space to move.

He moved his hips, surging them forward at a good pace, knocking into the back of her thighs. Tina moaned with delight, fisting the sheets in her hands as she took the beating from behind. His hips came in a slow rolling manner, purposely filling her up with each thrust.

The blonde was withering underneath him, loving each stroke, each thrust and each time his length knocked into her. She could feel it almost hit her spot, knocking the breath out of her. She forgot to mention his strength, something else she also loved.

"Gotta hit harder than that, if you wanna tame this bull," Tina challenged, already feeling the pleasure take control of her lower stomach. Ichigo easily took her challenge, bending over to whisper in her ear, "How's this?"

Tina moaned loudly, his hips hitting her with such roughness. She didn't want to admit how good it felt, but she was sure her moans answered his question.

He continued to lie on top of her, stroking his tongue along the shell of her ear, releasing his moans close so his breath tickled her. His tongue moved to the back of her neck, his hands carelessly wondering along her sides and caressing the skin. He bit down, leaving a mark and hearing the volume in her voice increase. His own length was swarming the pleasure, the sensation riding his own frame.

He sat up straight again, pushing down on her, so she lay flat against the mattress along with her stomach, her lower half curved up for him. Tina moaned hastily, the pleasure rocking her frame with force, "Ah…ah…Ichigo…ah!"

She thought she was screaming now, but it changed when he was bent over her, driving his length deeper and deeper, pounding down into her curved up ass. Her fingers released and unreleased the sheets, the pleasure taking her over the edge, "Ichi…go…ah…more…oh god…more…!"

She got her wish, the head of his cock finally knocking into her spot and making her name scream his name with such volume, "Ichigo!"

The boy was lost in his own pleasure, her entrance swallowing him with every thrust until he was buried far too deep. It drove him insane, the sensation spreading through his body and his own sounds escaping his throat. The head of his cock was ready to burst; he wasn't sure how much more he could hold out.

Tina came first, the sensation washing over her frame and leaving her breathless and still. Ichigo thrusted in a couple more times, the pleasure pushing him over the edge until finally he came, the white substance spewing into his girlfriend's body.

The couple stayed there for a moment, catching each other's breaths to move again. Tina sat up first, pulling the hat from his head and giving him a kiss, "Nice job, cowboy."

* * *

The pair lay in her bed, the sheets covering them and the window open to let in the draft, the scent of their sex leaving the room. Ichigo was perched up on his elbow with Tina next to him flat on her back, playing with his fingers and resting her head close to the crook of his neck.

"I thought you were going to study," he joked. Tina chuckled, "I did; anatomy. I have a big test tomorrow." He laughed with her, giving her a kiss before watching her play with his fingers again, "I give you an A."

The blonde looked up at him with her blue eyes, thinking to herself; Ichigo was right. She shouldn't be hiding something like this from her father. She liked this boy, loved him even and that was nothing to hide. Sure he might not have met her father's expectations, but he met hers and that's all that mattered.

He noticed her looking at him and asked with a smile, "What?"

"I was thinking tha' your right, Ichigo," she replied, wrapping her hand around his neck, "I shouldn't be hiding something like this from my dad. I really like you and if he can't accept tha' then he can get over it."

The teen smiled; glad she was finally willing to tell him. He brushed a blonde strand out of her face, his hand resting behind her shoulder, "So, you'll tell him?"

She nodded back, "Of course. The next time I see him." He kissed her as a response, sliding his tongue between her lips and kissing her deeply. She pulled him down with her, enjoying his lips against hers. They were both lost in the moment, both of them only caring about each other.

"Tina!" came a voice and footsteps in the hall.

The blonde immediately pushed him off to the side of the bed, holding onto the blanket so it didn't go with him. She heard him hit the floor but ignored it, grabbing the nearest shirt she could find and sliding it over her body.

She settled back into her bed, getting ready to turn off the light. At that moment Bass opened the door and stuck his head in, "Hey darlin'. You still up?"

She claimed her pounding heart and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Uh yeah; just got done studin'."

"Oh alright," he replied, "I'll just leave you to your sleep. See you in the morning." "Goodnigh'," she called after him, waiting till the door closed and he was back down stairs. She peered over the bed and saw an annoyed expression on her boyfriend's face, obvious to her he was upset.

She made her apologetic face, "I'll tell him tomorrow?"

* * *

_**Ta-da! So what do you think? I think this one definitely came out better then the first one probably because I was trying to keep it more towards the humor side. The other one had humor too, but it didn't flow nicely like this one did. I hope I didn't make Bass to OOC, I was trying to keep his accent in there more, but I really didn't add his harsh and mean guy biker side. Still humor with a pretty descriptive lemon, nice combo huh? Not to mention, Ichigo in a cowboy hat! I couldn't resist!**_

_**I want to thank you so much Pyromania101 for being patience with me and giving me the idea. I tried to make the lemon as best it could possibly be since you deserved that and I hoped you loved your story.**_

_**To you too readers, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you around. I might not around often since summer is over, but still I'll be here **_

_**See you guys later!**_


End file.
